Saving Sakura
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: "You can't take her away from me." The look in Sasuke's eyes revealed nothing but hate. All Kakashi thought about was her and how she deserved so much better for herself. "I don't have to. You've already pushed her away." KakaSaku-Anti SasuSaku Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Saving Sakura

Chapter One: He's Smart

Rating: MA for Mature readers only. There will be explicit content. Violence, sexual content, language in later chapters.

"_Italics_" indicate thoughts.

Kakashi was taking his usual route home from the bar. It was drizzling lightly and the temperature was just right for a pair of jeans and T-shirt. Most of the civilians had locked their doors and dimmed their lights. Not Kakashi, he preferred to be a night dweller. Asuma was on his way to Kakashi's apartment to meet him there. Kurinai had kicked him out for the third time that week. Kakashi laughed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Asuma was so whipped that he put up with all of her bullshit.

The street lights led the way for Kakashi down the several dark alleys that took him to his apartment building. As he approached the steps he spotted Asuma there waiting for him. Asuma greeted him with a nod, smile, and a wave. Asuma's black hair was slightly greasy and deshevveled. He sported the same style of facial hair. Asuma wore a white T-shirt and black jeans. "Kakashi! How many-_hiccup_-have ya had?" Kakashi laughed and replied. "Four. Taking it easy tonight. Big day tomorrow." Asuma grinned and tipped his beer back that he had been drinking during Kakashi's absence. "That's what I came to talk to you about Kakashi. Kurinai didn't really kick me out." Kakashi just stopped in his tracks and stood in the small patch of grass in front yard of his apartment building. His thoughts began to swim rapidly through his brain. "Then...," Kakashi raised a silver brow. "Why the hell are you here?" Asuma cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He tipped his bottle back and took a few more swigs to finish it off. "That-uh-Sakura Haruno...she and Uchiha have been dating for a while now. Rumor has it that he's been beating her." Kakashi's smile quickly faded beneath the mask. Kakashi exhaled a deep breath. His back straightened and he ran up the steps, past Asuma to the door. "Where did you hear this?" Kakashi spoke through his teeth as he unlocked the deadbolt. He hadn't seen Sakura around Konoha since she started dating Sasuke Uchiha two years ago.

Kakashi made his way inside after unlocking the door. His home was surprisingly clean. Kakashi was usually neat. When he was bored he cleaned. He looked around and noticed a few things out of place but he didn't bother to move them. The dishes needed to be done and so did the laundry. "Come in Asuma...I'd rather talk inside about this."

Asuma took off his boots and placed them beside the closet near the front door. "Tsunade told me that a fellow medical student of Sakura's saw her in an herb shop buying medicine, face creams, ice bags, you name it. She also had a black eye and a swollen lip." "Maybe it was from training Asuma. Have you or Tsunade ever thought of that?" "Thats true Kakashi but she already sent Genma to investigate and he himself heard screams." Kakashi face palmed and growled. "Damn it! Why the FUCK am I just now hearing about this?

Kakashi stood to his feet trembling. Asuma grabbed him by the shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Because some times rumors are just rumors, Kakashi. We needed to be sure from a reliable source. Tomorrow we are going there to find her and find out what's going on. Sasuke trusts you, you trust me, and I've never given him reason not to."

"Yeah...well I also know him." Asuma let his arms fall to his side as he took a step back. "What do you mean by that?" Kakashi shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated with himself and his predicament. "He's smart."

Next Morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A broad hand slammed down on the black digital alarm clock. "Fuck!" Kakashi groaned while rolling on to his side. He blinked his eyes open to stare into the direct sunlight shining into his windows. It was 11:00am and his head was pounding. He heard another male voice groan some where close to him. Kakashi's eyes snapped open. "What the-!" He sat up quickly in bed and to his relief he was the only one in it. He peered over the edge of the bed and spotted Asuma lying on a bunch of folded towels on the floor. "Asuma?" Kakashi rubbed his forehead as his eyes continued to adjust to the light. Asuma just rolled on to his back and yawned revealing more of his tanned naked chest. The lower half of his body was hidden by a sheet. "Time to go see Lady Tsunade?" Asuma said while yawning. "Yeah." Kakashi burped and threw his feet over the edge of the bed, stepping carefully over Asuma he proceeded into the bathroom.

Kakashi turned the hot water on, removed his mask and stared into the mirror. His hands gripped the sink as he fought the urge the throw up. His stomach churned and he felt himself start to drool. '_Too much to drink_?'The voice in his head taunted him. "Ye-ah." Kakashi hicupped and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. He lunged forward with all of his strength and his hands quickly lifted the seat. He couldn't hold back the urge and vomit spewed from his mouth into the toilet. Images of Sakura's face bruised and beaten fueled his brain all night and caused him to finish off the case of beer in his refridgerator.

He heard Asuma grumble and get up from behind the bathroom door. Kakashi continued to dry heave for an extra three minutes before Asuma just let himself in.

"Kakashi, I'm going to make you some tea. I know how you feel but we really need to do this mission." Asuma shook his head and took a washcloth from underneath the sink. He dampened it with the water in the sink and knelt down beside Kakashi. Kakashi looked over and took the wash cloth from Asuma. "It's not going to be easy for me. Why would Tsunade choose me for this?" "I don't know." Asuma's brows furrowed inward and he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways...just...give your brain a break. You think too much, man."

'_He's right you know, you do think too much_.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi stood up and wiped his mouth with the cloth. He threw the cloth in the shower. After flushing the toilet he exitted the bathroom. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his Junnin attire. He sniffed the air and took a mental note to buy some ferbreeze. His house had a musty smell and while others didn't seem to mind it, he did.

Kakashi put a new clean mask on his face. Asuma was the only man who he allowed to see his face. Asuma and Kakashi had a close brotherly relationship. Asuma had his back through the toughest trials life dealt him. Kakashi quickly pulled the black T-shirt over his head. He put on his black combat pants and then his vest. Kakashi opened the bottom drawer to his dresser and took out his aged steel toe combat boots. There was a small knife compartment on the left side of each boot. Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed to put his boots on.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Tsunade. Ever since she walked in on him and Shizune in her office things were just awkward. That night was just another night on his long list of regrets. Another heart broken and another friend lost. Kakashi never really allowed himself to love. When others loved him it never worked out right. Shizune was stuck struggling to tear down the walls he worked so hard to build up over the years. She continued to fail so she eventually gave up and left him. He didn't care and it was just another pain he swallowed with a beer in his hand. He never loved Shizune and she knew it. She was his way of numbing the sting of loneliness he felt from time to time.

Once Kakashi was fully dressed he walked out into the livingroom to see Asuma behind the stove pouring water into a plain white mug with a tea bag in it. "Aye! Kakashi, tea is ready and it should soothe that restless stomach you got." Kakashi sat down at the island in the center of his kitchen. Asuma sat the mug of green tea in front of him and sighed. "What do ya think she's going to have us do?"

Kakashi just shook his head. He pulled his mask down and brought the mug to his lips. The liquid was hot, almost boiling, but some how he tolerated it and took a few gulps. He smacked his lips and sighed. "I dont know man. Tsunade's tough and her schemes are unpredictable." Asuma grinned and slammed his fist down on the island. "Damn right! I finally get to see what this kid has got!" Kakashi swallowed and raised his eyebrows. "Huh?" Kakashi was clueless. _'What the hell is this goofy guy talking about?' _

"Sasuke Uchiha! Man, I know you taught him well but he leanred alot on his own too. When the ANBU put him through those examination courses, he passed each one with flying colors. The kid made it look easy!"

"Hmph." Kakashi swallowed the last few gulps of his tea. Asuma was right, it cured his stomach but his nerves were still shot. "He's got nothing on me. I don't care how old he is or how good he thinks he is. I've been disappointed in this kid for too long to be giving him any kind of credit." Kakashi stood up and just chuckled while readjusting his mask. "You mind putting some clothes on?" Kakashi cleared his throat. Asuma looked down at himself and laughed. "Haha! Well look would ya look at that! It's morning!" Asuma laughed loudly and punched Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi laughed as Asuma walked towards Kakashi's bedroom completely naked. Kakashi could tell the man was still drunk so he wasn't going to give him hell for it...yet "There's a clean uniform hanging in my closet, just grab it!" Kakashi shouted after him.

Asuma walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Kakashi took the two empty mugs to the sink and washed them. He threw away the empty beers that were collected on the counter from the night before. He counted twenty four so he knew that Asuma helped him with the cases in the fridge. Kakashi knew he needed to slow down on the drinking. In Kakashi's case, when you live a life of solitude, things are often easier said than done.

Asuma walked out about three minutes later fully dressed and sharpening his twin blades. He kept them in the pouches on each thigh near his weapon pouch. Asuma used them in the times of trouble. "You think something serious is gonna go down tonight?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, one hand on the door knob as they were about to walk out the door. Asuma smirked and Kakashi noticed the glint in his brown eyes. "Ya never know."

'_Guess he's right. You really don't.' _ Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. Asuma stepped out first and Kakashi followed.

They approached the large white building. Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Every man had a weakness and Kakashi's was hospitals. "Did she really tell us to meet here or are you just messing with my head?" Asuma laughed and continued up the cement steps that lead to the glass double doors. "As much as I love to do that, she actually did tell me to meet here with you."

Kakashi sighed and followed Asuma into the large building. They entered into the waiting area. A familiar short haired brunette sat behind the desk. Kakashi's heart dropped and he cursed himself on the inside. "Shizune!" Asuma greated her enthusiastically. Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. He looked around the room and met gazes with an elderly couple that sat on the floral love seat in the corner of the waiting room. Their blank stares just caused him to feel more awkward so he just turned to face Asuma and Shizune once more. "Oh hi Asuma! How great it is to see you!" "Yes, well I'm actually here with Kakashi to see Lady Tsunade." Kakashi kept his eyes any where but Shizune's face. Shizune's smile quickly faded and she just looked Kakashi up and down. "Hello Kakashi." She said with barely any emotion in her voice. Kakashi nodded and cleared his throat again. "A-Asuma...we really...have to get this over with." "Of course, but we have enough time to socialize!" Asuma flashed Shizune another smile. Some times it was hard for Kakashi to remember that Asuma was actually in a relationship with the way he flirted.

Kakashi bumped into Asuma's shoulder as he walked past him towards the elevators. "No...," He said through his teeth. "We really don't. This IS a mission. Or have you already forgotten that?" Asuma nodded and gave Shizune a hug. "Well hun, would love to stay and chat but we have business to attend to." Shizune smiled and nodded. "I completely understand. Tsunade should be in her office, if not just call down here and I'll do my best to locate her for you."

Kakashi frustrately punched the button that glowed a neon blue. "This door won't open for the love of Kami!" Kakashi kicked the metal door and left a small dent where the elevetor door met with the floor. Asuma grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed it. "Control yourself, Hatake." He whispered in a deep hushed tone. "I know you and Shizune have your past..." "It's not JUST a past, the woman hates my guts." Asuma chuckled. "You blame her?" Kakashi looked over at his best friend and shook his head. "Not really."

Finally the elevator door opened and two young nurses stepped out. One was a blonde and the other was a red head. Asuma and Kakashi watched as they giggled, blushed, and waved. Asuma just chuckled and Kakashi shook his head. '_Girls these days_...' Kakashi and Asuma stepped in and Asuma pushed the 5th floor button. The doors creaked closed and Asuma ran a nervous hand through his hair. "That's not comforting at all."

- - - - Meanwhile Tsunade- - - -

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Tsunade sorted through some patient files on her desk. "Who's that supposed to be?" Naruto stood to the left of Tsunade and peered down at the files over her shoulder. Tsunade was currently viewing Kiba Inuzuka's file. "Kiba has herpes?" Tsunade slammed the folder closed and wheeled around in her chair to face Naruto. "You nosy little bastard! How dare you look at my files!" Tsunade gathered chakra into her fist before slamming it into his stomach. Naruto screamed as he flew backwards and hit the wall. Tsunade's door creaked open to reveal the two men she had so anxiously been waiting for. Kakashi began to laugh hysterically at the sight of Naruto crumpled at the base of the wall. "Really? Still haven't learned?" Tsunade shook her head and closed the rest of her files. "Clearly he has learned from the best." Kakashi immediately stopped laughing. "Hey...I didn't teach him to be ignorant." "You didn't teach him to be smart either obviously. Or how NOT to get caught."

Asuma approached Tsunade's desk. "Shall we discuss the mission now, Ms. Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded and extended her hand to Asuma. "It's a pleasure to see you. How are you and Kurinai?" Asuma took her hand and smiled. "Oh we're great. Just got over a small fight actually but we're great. Thanks for asking."

Kakashi watched Naruto slowly stand to his feet. " Old lady, you sure can pack a punch!" Naruto rubbed his stomach in pain. "That's what you get, you twerp! As punishment I SHOULD make you Shizune's medical slave...but instead I'll have you accompany Kakashi and Asuma on a special assignment."

'_Great. Now you'll have to watch your back and his._' Kakashi face palmed as he approached Tsunade's desk. Naruto's eyes widened. "Seriously? That's awesome! What kind of assignment? Are we killing anyone?" Asuma face palmed and looked over to Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. "No, now settle down before I kill you myself. Jeez...you haven't changed at all." Tsunade cleared her throat and opened one of the drawers in her desk. She took out a black folder and opened it on her desk. "Since you are a Chunnin now, finally, you are allowed to accompany at least one Jonin on an S ranked mission. Although since there are two, I won't have to worry about you too much." Tsunade's eyes scanned the page. "You will be going to the Uchiha grounds. Sakura should be there. There's no telling if Sasuke will be there or not."

Kakashi looked over to Naruto who still stood in the corner. His fists were balled at his sides and the smile that he usually wore was gone. "He's been beating her...Hasn't he Grandma?" Tsunade looked up from her file, to Kakashi, then to Asuma, then to Naruto. Naruto's piercing blue eyes focussed in on hers. "I believe so. That's why I want you three to show Sakura just how special she is and get her out of that situation." Naruto nodded and met gazes with Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto knew Sakura almost just as much as she knew herself. No wonder she had assigned them both for the mission. "When you get there you will ask to speak with both Sakura and Sasuke. I've set up a mission for you in Kiri. There's a group of ametuers there that have been stealing from the local markets. You have to find them and end them. There's a catch, you must take Sakura with you so you can bring her back here. Sasuke may have a problem with it well THIS is an order."

"He can't do anything about that." Asuma added. "That is true." Tsunade smiled before turning to Kakashi who seemed to be dazing off. "Kakashi, are you alright?" Kakashi looked up and nodded. "Yes. Just trying to figure all of this out is all. Sasuke's not going to want her to leave. We might have to sneak her out if things get too troublesome."

-Secrets- Pt 2.

Asuma, Kakashi, and Naruto walked down the dirt road that lead to the Uchiha grounds. "Ugh. I already hate this place." Naruto muttered to the left of Kakashi who stood in the middle. "Yeah, well, get used to it." Asuma stopped and the other two ninjas proceeded to walk forward. Asuma took a cigarette from the half empty pack in his back pocket and lit it.

"I just hope this kid has the balls and the decency to not try anything." Asuma continued to walk a few feet behind them. Kakashi sighed. "I'm sure he'll cooperate. He's not stupid." "Hmph. You'd be surprised." Naruto chuckled.

Sakura and Sasuke stayed in the house that Sasuke's parents used to live in.

Soon enough they were there and Asuma didn't hesitate to knock on the wooden door.

"J-Just a minute!" A familiar voice called out from the other side. Footsteps were heard from inside the house. "I don't know who it is, Sasuke." Kakashi groaned. He was hoping that Sasuke wasn't there but to his disappointment it was obvious that he was.

"Sakura, Sasuke, it's Kakashi just open the door please." Kakashi felt Naruto's strong chakra signatures and he knew if he could feel them so could everyone else. "Naruto...you need to chill out." Asuma whispered. He stood in front of Kakashi and Naruto at the door. A few moments later the door slowly opened to reveal Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was wearing a black T-shirt and her combat pants. Her hair was in a pony tail. Kakashi noticed she had been growing it out over the years. The ends of her hair met with the center of her back. Her knuckles were wrapped and Kakashi assumed it was because she was training prior to their arrival. Sasuke's jet black hair was slightly dishevveled. Her wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

Sasuke nodded. "What's up?" Naruto put on a fake smile and straightened his posture. "_He's still intimidated by Sasuke._" Kakashi thought to himself.

"Nothing much! Just stopping by. How ya been dude?"

Sasuke smirked and turned side ways to allow them inside. "Been okay. Something tells me you're not just here to check in." Sasuke closed the door behind him and turned to face the three as they stood in a semi circle. Asuma shot Kakashi a curious glance and Kakashi spoke up. "You're right. Tsunade has assigned us a mission and she has requested someone to accompany us." "Oh?" Sasuke arched a brow and his eyes immediately darted to Sakura's face. She stood at his side with her hands clasped behind her back. She met eyes with him and smiled half heartedly. Sakura cleared her throat. "Um...well that's great. I'm assuming she chose me?" Asuma smiled and nodded. "It's just a mission in Kiri. Group of thieves that we have to capture and arrest. She's told us that you haven't really been doing missions lately."

"Haven't really had the time to." Naruto fought the urge to laugh. He and Sakura used to be best friends until Sasuke got in the way. Naruto knew she had time. He also knew when she was lying. Something wasn't right.

"Well it's time to make time, eh?" Naruto grinned and met eyes with Sasuke. "Well...I..." Sakura began to fidget nervously. "Well you kind of have to go. It's Tsunade's orders." Kakashi spoke in the normal authorative tone. He wanted to leave as soon as possinle. The sooner they got her away from Sasuke the sooner they could see her true colors. It was as if Sakura was hiding behind a mask. The gleam in her eyes was gone. This wasn't the Sakura he knew. Sasuke had changed her, she was more shy and timid, like Hinata.

"Hmm..well you might want to start getting packed then. Don't forget your cell phone. I'll be needing to contact you." Sasuke spoke suddenly. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes. Well I love you and I'll see you when we get back." "_No you won't."_ Kakashi kept his eyes on Sasuke's face. He wore the usual pissed off expression. Just looking at him made Kakashi's stomach churn. He couldn't wait for the day where he caused Sasuke just as much pain as he did everyone else.

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek after he said nothing and ran up stairs and began packing her things.

-Meanwhile/Sakura-

Sakura threw three days worth of clothes into a dark green back pack. _"Thank Kami I get to get out of this dreadful, lifeless, place. At least for a few days I'll be able to smile and be sane."_ Sakura often asked herself why she loved Sasuke Uchiha. The man that seemed to be incapable of feeling any emotion other than hate. As she was gathering the remainder of her things she caught her reflection in the mirror and sighed. "How am I going to be able to pretend like everything is okay? How am I going to hide my true feelings?" She shook her head. She would have to try to the best of her abilities to fake a smile around them. "_You tell anyone...anything...and I'll kill you_." Sasuke's voice echoed in her mind. She closed up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Grabbing her vest off the hook on the wall behind her bedroom door, she headed back down stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Sasuke was the only one in the room. "They're waiting for you outside." Sasuke spoke with no emotion in his voice. Sakura nodded and smiled. "As soon as we come back I'll be home." "I know you will." Sakura swallowed nervously. Sasuke had that familiar look in his eyes that feared her the most. Suddenly she felt him push her up against the wall at the base of the stairs. Her back hit the wall hard and she felt the head of a nail stab into her back. She hissed in pain as he was inches away from her face. "You will do as I say and ONLY as I say. Got it?" He whispered huskilly. Sakura nodded and felt the tears start to swell. "Y-Yes, I understand. Please...they might see." Sakura whispered. Sasuke chuckled darkly and pinned her wrists above her head. He held them there with one hand and he used his other hand to press his thumb and forefinger into the pressure points of her jaw. Sasuke leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't really give a shit." He kissed her cheek and backed away from her so she could walk past him to the door.

As she was about to open it her grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She fell against his chest. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed her lips hard to his. She kissed him back and he bit her lower lip hard and sucked on it until he tasted blood. She whimpered and he released her. "Have a safe trip." He said before turning and walking away. Sakura spotted the small picture frame that hung on the wall above the TV in their living room. It was a picture of her and Sasuke on New Years Eve. She wore a white and pink kimono. Her hair was up in a bun. She stood beside Sasuke who wore a black and red kimono with the Uchiha symbol printed on the back. While she was all smiles he wore the usual cocky smirk and wasn't even looking into the camera. Sakura took a deep breath and put on a fake smile as she exitted the house.

Asuma, Naruto, and Kakashi were all waiting for her on the porch. Kakashi studied her face while Asuma and Naruto talked amongst themselves. Sakura flashed Kakashi a small smile. "Well let's go! I'm excited." "_I bet_..." Kakashi nodded and turned to face the other two men. "Well I suppose we should head back to my place for the night so we can leave in the morning." Sakura took a sharp breath and prayed to Kami Sasuke didn't hear Kakashi. He wouldn't be too pleased with the idea of her staying over night at another man's house and possibly in another man's bed. Sasuke was very territorial. Naruto grinned and turned to face Sakura. "I'm so glad you're coming with us!" He reached out and grabbed the girl in a hug. Sakura laughed awkwardly and gently pushed him off after a few seconds. "Well...I don't really have a choice." Naruto stepped away from her with a slight wounded expression. "Sorry if me hugging you made you feel uncomfortable Sakura. I only think of you as a friend." "It's not that Naruto, honestly, just...wouldn't want Sasuke to see." Naruto threw his head back and laughed. "Oh like I really give a shi-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Asuma smacked him in the back of the head. "Ah! Damn it! What is it with everyone hitting me today?" Sakura giggled. She had to admit she missed them. She missed seeing any face that wasn't Sasukes. Kakashi cleared his throat and took the familiar orange book out of his pocket. "Well I'm hungry, let's leave. Sakura, you'll pick the place for dinner." Naruto frowned and folded his arms over his chest like a small child. "But! I wanted ramen!" "Ahem, too bad." Asuma laughed and he and Kakashi began walking away from the house. Naruto and Sakura followed behind them shortly after. After walking a few feet the four of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fire and Ice

"Hey! Stop it dude!" Naruto blocked a small red couch pillow from hitting him in the face with his forearm. Naruto and Sakura were both laying on a make shift mattress on Kakashi's floor made of folded blankets and couch cushions . "Come on Naruto! Lighten up!" Sakura said while laughing. Her pink tresses were tied up in a dishevveled bun. She wore a pair of boxers and a grey tank top that Kakashi allowed her to borrow.

Sakura was laying on her back with her knees bent towards the ceiling. Naruto was dressed casually in a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He wore no shoes on his tan feet. Naruto lie on his back with hs arms folded behind his head. A scowl was plastered on his face as he chewed on his lower lip. "Sorry." Naruto said through his teeth. Sakura sighed. She was used to Naruto being grumpy with others but not with her. She was trying to start a pillow fight to lighten the mood but that idea failed miserably.

"It's okay. I just wish you would tell me what's wrong." Sakura smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. She always treated him like her little brother despite his feelings for her that developed over the years. Of course he was forced to think of her that way after she and Sasuke started dating. "I just don't know why we're not allowed to be friends." Naruto rolled on to his side so that his back was facing her. "Huh?" Sakura's right eye brow raised. "What are you talking about?" She stared at his back. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well when you and dick head Uchiha starting dating WE stopped talking." Sakura noted the subtle hint of anger in his voice. She could tell he had been pondering about this conversation for a while.

"That's not true Naruto," Sakura reached over and grabbed his shoulder and forced him to roll on to his back again. "You, Sasuke, and I all went to Ino and Shikamaru's one year anniversay/ new years eve party last year." Naruto cut his eyes at her and spoke sarcastically. "Yeeeah...LAST YEAR! Sakura you can't tell me we're still close. You're so different, you're not the same, and our friendship isn't the same." Sakura felt a pang of pain in her heart. His words hurt and cut her like a knife. She also saw the pain reflecting back on herself in his ocean blue eyes. She felt horrible.

"I...I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't realize..." Naruto's facial expression and eyes softened and he smiled. "Ah...it's alright. Just glad I get some time alone to talk to you."

He snaked an arm behind her head and pulled her close to his side. She rested her head on his shoulders and sighed. The two stared at the ceiling and said nothing. Sakura listened to the sound of Naruto's heart beat and closed her eyes. '_Why can't Sasuke be like this with me_?' Sakura's voice echoed in her own mind. Naruto felt his eyes start to close as exhaustion began to take over. He opened his mouth wide and yawned. "Damn!" He blinked a couple of times and Sakura giggled at his side. "Today's been a hell of a long day for me." "Haha...I bet." Sakura tried her best to keep her thoughts from wandering. She didn't want to give Naruto any reason to ask too many questions. She didn't want to trip over her own sentences or accidentally lie to him. So instead of thinking she just closed her eyes and allowed the beat of Naruto's heart to sing her a lullaby.

The hairs on Naruto's neck and arms were standing on end. He still loved Sakura and he knew he would until the day he died. Fate dealt him a cruel card because he knew she would never feel the same way. He felt Sakura's breathing pattern slow down and he knew, without looking at her, that she was asleep. Naruto gently reached to the right of him and grabbed a black blanket. It wasn't too thick or thin but just right to keep them warm without causing them to sweat. He adjusted it so that it covered Sakura and himself.

"Goodnight Sakura." Naruto adjusted his shoulders a little to make himself comfortable. After about ten minutes of lying there with his eyes closed he drifted into a deep sleep.

- - - - Next Morning Kakashi - - - -

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kakashi slammed his hand down on the clock hard enough so that the plastic cover cracked near the screen. He groaned and rolled on to his stomach so that his face was buried in the pillows. His shoulders and back ached terribly. Kakashi took a mental note that he was in need of a new mattress. "Ahh..." Kakashi's groan was muffled by the pillows. His tan bare back was beaded with sweat. Kakashi didn't want to wake up because he knew what was in store for him that day. "Get up Kakashi."

Kakashi heard Asuma's voice from some where nearby. Kakashi assumed he was in the bathroom. He rolled over on to his back and sat up in the bed. Kakashi shielded his eyes with his hand to block the offending sunlight that shone through the three windows in his room. When his eyes were fully adjusted he looked around. The white paint on his walls was peeling in some spots. He wasn't too worried about it because he was the only one who noticed. His beige carpet needed some vaccuming. Kakashi sighed and dubbed his room pretty ordinary and boring. Then again that's what he considered himself so it was perfect for him.

Kakashi heard Asuma turn the water on in the shower. Kakashi threw his legs over the edge of the bed and he stood up. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. He popped all ten of his knuckles in unison before walking out of his bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. His chest was toned and his arms were built well for his body type. Kakashi was confident with his body. He was told by plenty of women that he was sexy. He had a few battle scars on his chest and back. The ANBU tattoo stood out on his left shoulder. His face was hidden behind the mask and his Sharingan eye was instinctively closed. The wooden floor boards creaked underneath his weight as he entered into the livingroom. He caught a glimpse of Naruto and Sakura who were still asleep on his livingroom floor.

At first he thought nothing of it then he had to do a double take once he saw how they were laying together. Sakura was semi balled up at Naruto's side with her head on his chest. His arm was behind her head with his hand on her back. Naruto's mouth was slightly gaped as he snored loudly. Kakashi swore that Naruto's snore was what was causing his paint to peel. How was he not waking Sakura up? Maybe Sasuke snored so she was used to it? Kakashi didn't know. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk into the kitchen. He opened the refridgerator and took out the gallon of milk on the top shelf. He took off the cap and drank straight from the carton. It was a regular thing for Kakashi to do. He was at least polite enough to warn people about the habit before they help themselves to his milk.

Kakashi put the milk back and shut the fridge. He leaned up against the closed refridgerator door. "Ahem.." He cleared his throat and watched as Sakura lazily sat up and looked over to lock eyes with him. "He-y." Sakura yawned. He nodded and smirked beneath the mask. "Morning." Sakura laughed and shook her head. She finger combed her bangs before playfully punching Naruto in the chest. "Wake up! Your snore is so annoying." Kakashi shook his head as he recalled on all the previous missions they did together over the years. Sakura was never a morning person.

At least that hadn't changed. He thought her rants served for good entertainment. Kakashi couldn't help but notice how she much of a natural beauty she had become. Her body was toned but not stick skinny. She had decently high cheek bones. A beautiful pair blue-green eyes. Her nose was not too small but not to big and it had the perfect angle for the bridge of her nose. It came to a fitting round tip. Kakashi thought her best feature, along with her eyes, were her plump pink lips. Her eye makeup was slightly smeared but it didn't matter. She flashed him a small smile. Kakashi realized he had fallen into a slight trance and was staring at her. "_Well that's embarrassing_." Kakashi inwardly smacked himself. "_She's like one of your best friends you moron_." He argued with his conscience. Kakashi couldn't blame himself though, he was indeed a man.

Suddenly a phone started ringing. It was a high pitched and annoying ring tone. Naruto groaned at the sound of the phone ringing. He didn't want to wake up. He barely slept because he woke up quite a few times during the night. Sakura's eyes widened and she scoped the room. "Shit!" Sakura hissed and got down on her hands and knees to look for the phone. "Sasuke?" Kakashi scoffed. It was eight in the morning and Sasuke was already blowing up her phone. "Yeah! Damn it where is the fucking phone?" Naruto sat up when she started throwing pillows. After the fifth ring she found it wrapped up in a red throw blanket. "She quickly flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hey honey! Good morning." Sakura laughed nervously and ran her fingers through her bangs. "I was actually just thinking of calling you." Kakashi smirked underneath the mask. "Liar." He thought.

Sakura swallowed nervously. Sasuke sounded upset with her and it was so early in the day. "Why didn't you call last night to tell me when you got to Kakashi's house?" Kakashi watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She stood up and cleared her throat before walking out of the livingroom to Kakashi's bedroom. Asuma was standing in the door way when she opened the door. Asuma greated her with a large smile. She returned it with a timid smile before he turned side ways to allow her entrance. He exitted the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to sit at the white marble island. "Is she already on the phone with him?" Kakashi nodded. "What do you expect?" Asuma just sighed. He hated that Sasuke was already stressing her out.

-Meanwhile/Sakura-

"I'm sorry I forgot to call. I didn't do it intentionally I promise." Sasuke didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Of course you didn't." She heard him sigh and chuckle darkly. "Don't let me find out you're planning anything. Don't make me have to do something dangerous. Hurt someone...or hurt you." Sakura felt the tears start to sting at her eyes. Her stomach began to churn as images filled her head. "I wouldn't. I-I won't. It's just a mission then I'll be coming home. If it wasn't mandatory you know I wouldn't be doing this, Sasuke." "Hmph. Some times I find it so hard to trust you Sakura. You know...I'm beginning to think you're useless. Then again I have to remember how powerful you've actually become. Not powerful enough to upstage my reputation in any way but...powerful enough to provide me with children with good genes."

That was the last thing Sakura wanted. She could barely stomach the thought of carrying Sasuke's child in her womb. It probably wouldn't survive three months before Sasuke would come home one night drunk and angry. "That's all you want me for?" Sakura's whole heart beat for Sasuke since she was sixteen. Sasuke and Sakura are now both twenty-three. "That's all you're needed for." "You don't love me?" She choked on her words as she started to cry. "We've already had this conversation. Now be sure to answer my calls or deal with the consequences." Sakura heard the phone click when he hung up and then the dial tone. Sakura just closed the phone shut and pressed her back to the closed bedroom door. She slid down it until her butt met with the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry. Sakura kept her composure and cried softly so no one would be able to hear her.

"I wish I could just disappear." Trails of make up began to stain her cheeks. She wiped them away and dried her fingers on her tank top. Sakura gathered chakra to her lungs to slow her breathing so she wouldn't start to hyperventilate. Sakura didn't want to admit it to herself. She knew she deserved better, she knew she wanted better, and she knew she wanted true love.

Would she ever find it? She could only hope. Sakura felt like she was lost in a deep dark hole some where seperated from the rest of the world. She frantically searched for the light at the end of the tunnel but she often found herself steadily losing hope and faith. After a few minutes she heard a knock at the door. She jumped to her feet and wiped her face clean of tears. She sniffed and wiped her nose. "Y..Yeah?" "It's Kakashi. You decent?" Sakura felt her stomach jump at the sound of his voice. His voice was so velvetly yet husky. "Um. Yeah, come on in." The door slowly opened to reveal him on the other side. Kakashi's eyebrows narrowed. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked, genuinely concerned. Sakura couldn't fight the stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. "No. Not really. Sasuke is mad because I didn't call yesterday night." "Well...," Kakashi felt nervous because he knew he wasn't good with handling emotions. "You need a hug?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little. "Actually. That would be great." Kakashi met her half way and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her around her waste and pulled her tight against his bare chest. She breathed in his musk and sighed. "Thank you." Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded. With his chin rested on her left shoulder he replied. "No problem."


End file.
